Si t'as pas d'amis, prends un Curly
by Kali Smith
Summary: Ou les péripéties d'une moitié d'idiote et d'une moitié de Marie-Sue. "Je ne savais pas que les vampires étaient versés dans l'art de la luxure !" Comment se rendre ridicule en devenant vampire...


Silna se glissa derrière le mausolée.

Elle voulait rester dans la crypte et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait !

La jeune fille se frappa mentalement. Bien sûr qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle venait de le dire, ce qu'elle voulait !

Non mais quelle cruche, vraiment… On ne peut plus avoir de personnages originaux normaux, maintenant…

Bref.

Cessons de déblatérer des conneries plus grosses qu'elle.

Bon, d'accord, elle est plutôt frêle, mais peu importe, là n'est pas la question.

…

Qui ose me contredire ?!

…

C'est mieux.

Notre jeune héroïne s'assit en se tassant le plus possible afin e ne pas se faire prendre par les gardes, et, après quelques minutes de calme oppressant, les portes se claquèrent.

Elle entendit les gardes, deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'année, l'un grand et corpulent, et l'autre, petit, grisonnant et…corpulent. Tous les gardes de musée, de monuments historiques, etc., sont de gros hommes.

C'est une vérité générale, point.

Elle les entendit donc, et pendant quelques secondes angoissantes, elle s'attendit à se faire prendre, mais non, nada, que dalle, rien.

Ils passèrent cependant non loin et elle crut qu'ils seraient capables d'entendre son cœur tant il battait fort…

Elle entendit le grand roux dire au petit gris qu'il allait offrir un pendentif à sa femme pour leurs 15 ans de mariage, et l'autre lui rétorquer qu'à la sienne, il allait offrir des draps en or…le jour de son enterrement, si par hasard à cette période il avait une femme. Il vanta les mérites du célibat à son camarade faisant la sourde oreille, puis le bruit de leur conversation dans le tombeau silencieux décrut et elle les entendit sortir par la porte de derrière, l'enfermant pour la nuit.

Soulagée, elle poussa un soupir profond, faisant descendre la pression, puis se releva lentement, étirant toutes les parties de son corps.

Notre blondasse nationale à deux francs rejeta sa lourde chevelure d'un blond bébé aux reflets cuivrés en arrière, dégageant son visage fin en un geste gracieux, et fit briller ses yeux aussi noirs que l'obsidienne qu'elle portait comme pendentif à l'idée de rester seule dans un endroit aussi lugubre pendant toute une nuit.

Oh, quel bonheur, mère nourricière !

Non ?

Elle s'extirpa du coin sombre où elle s'était caché, puis avec un air machiavélique qui dissimulait ses pensées, elle prit son sac, l'ouvrit, et en sortit un…paquet de Curly.

Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait encore sur LA question existentielle du moment, à savoir : Allait-elle l'ouvrir et déguster cette merveille ou non ? un bruit curieux se fit entendre et moult chauves-souris sortirent du caveau qui trônait fièrement dans le fond de la crypte, et qui était surmonté tout aussi fièrement d'un gisant qui, chose fort curieuse au demeurant, avait un pieu planté dans son cœur de pieeeeeeerre…

Lesdites chauves-souris investirent tout l'espace de la sombre cave, provoquant un frisson en Silna à la vue de ce spectacle, qui lui faisait étrangement penser à une bande de féroces prédateurs genre tigres à dent de sabre carburant au Red Bull parfum Tchernobyl encerclant un pauvre et famélique petit lapineau anémique.

Mais qu'elle était sotte, ces charmantes créatures ne pouvaient être que des vampires !

Elle rit, soulagée.

Sous le regard étrange et séducteur desdits vampires, qui reprenaient forme humaine.

Elle paniqua soudain. En effet, comment allait-elle faire pour gagner leur amitié ?

Eh oui, la jeune fille était un peu idiote, et ne se préoccupait absolument pas de savoir à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée, mais _comment devenir l'amie_ de ceux qui se préparaient à la croquer toute crue.

Que voulez-vous. Elle doit avoir du sang de Marie-Sue.

Les créatures, leurs regards sanglants braqués sur elle, s'approchèrent lentement, avec élégance et distinction, ne semblait pas toucher le sol tant leurs mouvements étaient légers et gracieux. En comparaison, les siens, alors qu'elle levait le paquet de Curly, semblaient lourds et inesthétiques, inutiles et grossiers.

Sans quitter des yeux les seigneurs de la nuit, elle ouvrit rapidement le paquet, plongea la main dedans. Les vampires reculèrent. Dieu seul savait ce que les humains avaient encore inventé comme armes pouvant prétendument les vaincre. Après les pieux, le soleil, les croix et l'ail, ils s'attendaient à tout…

Elle en sortit deux apéritifs jaunes en forme de bâtonnets… Qu'était-ce que cela ?

…Et se les ficha sous la lèvre supérieur, puis sourit aux êtres l'entourant.

Les créatures restèrent stupéfaits un court instant, avec grâce, bien sûr, puis éclatèrent d'un rire harmonieux qui sonnait comme un cœur d'anges déchus.

Quelle étrange petite humaine ! Elle espérait se faire adopter ainsi ?

Eh bien, ils allaient réaliser son vœu !

Et c'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure après, l'alcool et le sang coulaient à flot, alors que quelques vampires dansaient sur un air de violon et piano, Silna bavardait à cœur ouvert avec quelques uns de ses nouveaux amis.

A coeur ouvert, ce fut le mot, lorsque l'aube commença à pointer… Ou plutôt à gorge ouverte…

Muwahahahahahahahaha…


End file.
